Parley Baer
right|250px|thumb|Playing Professor Altman in an early Hogan's Heroes' episode Parley Baer (August 5, 1914 (Salt Lake City, Utah) — November 22, 2002 (Los Angeles, California)) was an American character actor in film, radio and television. His most famous characters are Ernie Keebler the head elf and spokesperson for the Keebler cookies, Chester Proudfoot in the radio version of Gunsmoke, neighbor Darby in The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet, the obnoxious Mayor Stone in The Andy Griffith Show, Insurance agent Arthur J. Henson in The Addams Family, senior citizen Miles Dugan in the soap opera, The Young and the Restless, and as the Senate majority leader in the film, Dave. He also appeared in four episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Biography Born in Salt Lake City, City, Parley comes from a circus performer, including working for Barnum & Bailey Circus as a ringmaster, before starting his radio career by working for Salt Lake City radio station, KSL in 1933, while studying drama at the University of Utah. He would later move to Los Angeles, California, where he would soon begin a career as a voice actor for radio programs, thanks in part to his fairly high pitch voice and Western twang. After the United States entered World War II, Parley joined the United States Army Air Forces. Sent to the Pacific Theater, he would end the war with the rank of Captain, receiving seven battle stars and a Presidential unit citation. After the war, he would meet and later marry his wife, Ernestine Clarke. The two would have two children. Parley, after moving to Los Angeles, began working on his first network radio program, Whistler. This was soon followed by appearances on such radio shows of the late 1940s and 1950s as Escape, Suspense, Tales of the Texas Rangers (mainly as sheriffs), Dragnet, The CBS Radio Workshop, Lux Radio Theater and The Six Shooter. In 1950, he would make his film debut, appearing in the movie, Comache Territory. In 1952 he began playing Chester, the unofficial deputy of Marshal Matt Dillon on Gunsmoke, later ad-libbing the character's full name of "Chester Wesley Proudfoot" (which would become "Chester Goode" for the later television series which involved a different cast.) His protrayal of Chester was considered his finest and most memorable rôle and the one which he says was most fulfilling. He would later work on other Norman MacDonnell-produced radio shows, including the situation comedy The Harold Peary Show as Pete the Marshal, Rogers of the Gazette, which was loosely based on the early life of Will Rogers as Doc Clemens, Fort Laramie and The Adventures of Philip Marlowe. As a charter member of the CBS Radio's dramatic stock company, he would appear in a number of CBS radio shows, including a number of appearances on Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar. He also made recurrings appearances as Eb the farm hand on Granby's Green Acres (the radio forerunner of television's Green Acres), Gramps on The Truitts and Rene the manservant on the radio version of The Count of Monte Cristo. In the same year that he started to play Chester, he made his first appearance on television, in an episode of the original Dragnet television series. On the small screen, Parley would be recognizable by both his voice and his balding, pauchy appearance, often playing fussy or obstinate officials or neighbors. He would appear on such television shows as I Love Lucy, Father Knows Best, Make Room for Daddy, and The Rifleman, before making his more famous appearances on The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet, The Andy Griffith Show and The Addams Family. On film, he would make appearances in the films The Young Lions, Gypsy, Bedtime Story Those Calloways, Doctor Detroit and Dave, along with several live action Disney films, including Follow Me, Boys!. In 1966 Parley would have a regular role in the short-lived situation comedy, The Double Life of Henry Phyfe. Two years later he would begin doing the voice of Ernie Kebbler for Kebbler cookies. He would be the voice for Ernie until he suffered a stroke in 1997, which at the time would affect his speech and movement. Before the stroke, he would continue to appear on television, appearing in such shows as Three's Company, Knots Landing, The Dukes of Hazzard, L.A. Law, The Flash, Night Court and The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, as well as The Young and the Restless. Parley also continued working on radio, appearing in a radio series called Adventures in Odyssey for Focus on the Family. After the stroke, Parley would recover sufficiently enough to appear at several old-time radio conventions as well as make a guest appearance in a Star Trek: Voyager episode. On November 22, 2002, Parley died from complications from a stroke at age 88. Filmography * Last of the Dogmen (1995) * Roswell (1994) (TV) * The Young and the Restless (1973) (TV Series) (1993, 1996) * Dave (1993) * Space Case (1992) * Inside Out (1992) (V) * Almost an Angel (1990) * Time Trackers (1989) * License to Drive (1988) * Breaking Home Ties (1987) (TV) * Under the Influence (1986) (TV) * Killer in the Mirror (1986) (TV) * Flag (1986) * Pray for Death (1985) * Finder of Lost Loves (1984) (TV) * Chattanooga Choo Choo (1984) * Doctor Detroit (1983) * White Dog (1982) * Cry for the Strangers (1982) (TV) * Carbon Copy (1981) * Murder in Texas (1981) (TV) * Rodeo Girl (1980) (TV) * The Time Machine (1978) (TV) * True Grit (1978) (TV) * Don't Push, I'll Charge When I'm Ready (1977) (TV) * Incredible Rocky Mountain Race (1977) (TV) * Halloween With the New Addams Family (1977) (TV) * How the West Was Won (1977) (mini) (TV Series)) * The Amazing Dobermans (1976) * Winner Take All (1975) (TV) * Punch and Jody (1974) (TV) * Sixteen (1973) * Skin Game (1971) * The Sheriff (1971) (film) * The Over-the-Hill Gang Rides Again (1970) (TV) * The Boy Who Stole the Elephant (1970) (TV) * Young Billy Young (1969) * Wake Me When the War Is Over (1969) (TV) * Doc (1969) (TV) * Where Were You When the Lights Went Out? (1968) * Day of the Evil Gun (1968) * Counterpoint (1968) * The Gnome-Mobile (1967) (voice) (uncredited) * The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (1967) * Follow Me, Boys! (1966) * The Double Life of Henry Phyfe (1966) * The Ugly Dachshund (1966) * Marriage on the Rocks (1965) * The Monkey Trap (1965) (uncredited) * Fluffy (1965) * Bus Riley's Back in Town (1965) * Those Calloways (1965) * Two on a Guillotine (1965) * Bedtime Story (1964) * The Brass Bottle (1964) * Gypsy (1962) * The Spiral Road (1962) * A Fever in the Blood (1961) * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1960) * The Slowest Gun in the West (1960) (TV) * Wake Me When It's Over (1960) * Cash McCool (1960) * The FBI Story (1959) * The Young Lions (1958) * Drango (1957) * Away All Boats (1956) * Carolyn (1956) (TV) * D-Day the Sixth of June (1956) (uncredited) * The Gamble from Natchez (1954) (uncredited) * Vichy (1953) (uncredited) * Pickup on South Street (1953) (uncredited) * Fearless Fagan (1952) * Deadline - U.S.A. (1952) (uncredited) * Red Skies of Montana (1952) (uncredited) * Elopement (1951) (uncredited) * People Will Talk (1951) * The Frogmen (1951) (uncredited) * The Fat Man (1951) (uncredited) * Three Guys Named Mike (uncredited) * Air Cadet (1951) * The Company She Keeps (1951) (uncredited) * Union Station (1950) (as Parley E. Baer) * The Kid from Texas (1950) (voice) (uncredited) * Comanche Territory (1950) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Star Trek: Voyager playing "Old Man" in episode: "Sacred Ground" (episode # 3.7) 30 October 1996 * Coach playing "Frank" in episode: "Fools for Lunch" (episode # 8.3) 27 September 1995 * L.A. Law playing "Judge Parker" in episode: "McKenzie, Brackman, Barnum & Bailey" (episode # 8.11) 10 February 1994 * Viper playing "Finch" in episode: "Safe as Houses" (episode # 1.5) 21 January 1994 * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air playing "Woodrow" in episode: "You Bet Your Life" (episode # 3.21) 1 March 1993 * Mad About You playing "The Husband" in episode: "Weekend Getaway" (episode # 1.14) 27 January 1993 * Quantum Leap playing "Judge Shiner" in episode: "Trilogy: Part 3 (The Last Door) - July 28 1978" (episode # 5.10) 24 November 1992 * Beverly Hills, 90210 playing "Al Brown" in episode: "A Walsh Family Christmas" (episode # 2.18) 19 December 1991 * The Flash playing "Judge" in episode: "The Trial of the Trickster" (episode # 1.21) 18 May 1991 * Quantum Leap playing "Dr. Rogers" in episode: "8 1/2 Months - November 15, 1955" (episode # 3.12) 6 March 1991 * Major Dad playing "Sgt. Lonigan" in episode: "The Name Is Over Here" (episode # 2.16) 4 February 1991 * True Colors playing "Turkey Farmer Mr. Lukins" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 2 September 1990 * L.A. Law playing "Supreme Court Judge Parker" in episode: "Ex-Wives and Videotape" (episode # 4.14) 22 February 1990 * Life Goes On playing "Mr. Hube" in episode: "Thatcher and Henderson" (episode # 1.13) 21 January 1990 * Life Goes On playing "Mr. Hube" in episode: "The Baby-Sister" (episode # 1.3) 1 October 1989 * Growing Pains playing "Counterman" in episode: "Mike and Julie's Wedding" (episode # 5.2) 27 September 1989 * Night Court playing "Judge Sims" in episode: "Top Judge" (episode # 5.20) 8 April 1988 * Hunter playing "Bert" in episode: "Night on Bald Mountain" (episode # 4.5) 31 October 1987 * The Golden Girls playing "Chester T. Raney" in episode: "Bringing Up Baby" (episode # 3.3) 31 October 1987 * Newhart playing "Buck" in episode: "Much to Do Without Muffin" (episode # 5.24) 13 April 1987 * One Big Family playing "Mr. Turner" in episode: "Dog Daze" (episode # 1.20) 14 March 1987 * Simon & Simon playing "Tourist Husband" in episode: "The Case of Dan Diablo" (episode # 6.9) 20 November 1986 * The Twilight Zone playing "Grandfather Frost" in episode: "The Storyteller" (episode # 2.5) 11 October 1986 * Newhart playing "Buck" in episode: "Still the Beavers" (episode # 4.10) 23 December 1985 * Shadow Chasers playing "Edward Zeillor" in episode: "Amazing Grace" (episode # 1.4) 28 November 1985 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Doc Appleby" in episode: "Carl Yarborough comes to Hazzard" (episode # 7.9) 23 November 1984 * Newhart playing "Buck" in episode: "But Seriously, Beavers" (episode # 3.5) 12 November 1984 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Doc Appleby" in episode: "No More Mr. Nice Guy" (episode # 7.5) 19 October 1984 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Doc Appleby" in episode: "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Duke (episode # 7.3) 5 October 1984 * Finder of Lost Loves playing "Minister" in episode: "Maxwell Ltd.: Finder of Lost Loves Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 22 September 1984 * The A-Team playing "Max Klein" in episode: "It's a Desert Out There" (episode # 2.18) 7 February 1984 * Three's Company playing "Bert Landers" in episode: "Grandma Jack" (episode # 8.7) 22 November 1983 * Archie Bunker's Place playing "Judge Anthony Baezini" in episode: "Small Claims Court" (episode # 4.23) 28 March 1983 * Dallas playing "Minister Brown" in episode: "Post Nuptial" (episode # 6.11) 10 December 1982 * Father Murphy playing "Actor" in episode: "John Michael Murphy, R.I.P." (episode # 2.8) 7 December 1982 * Dallas playing "Minister Brown" in episode: "The Wedding" (episode # 6.10)3 December 1982 * Lou Grant playing "Ray Elders" in episode: "Fireworks" (episode # 5.19) 19 April 1982 * Hart to Hart playing "Constantine Wainwright" in episode: "My Hart Belongs to Daddy" (episode # 3.13) 19 January 1982 * Harper Valley P.T.A. playing "Doctor" in episode: "Harper Valley Christmas" 19 December 1981 * Lou Grant playing "Carlton Stiefel" in episode: "Wedding" (episode # 5.1) 2 November 1981 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Doc Appelby" in episode: "Coltrane v. Duke" (episode # 4.4) 31 October 1981 * Flamingo Road playing "Actor" in episode: "Hurricane" (episode # 1.15) 2 April 1981 * Flamingo Road playing "Actor" in episode: "Bad Chemistry" (episode # 1.14) 2 April 1981 * Knots Landing playing "Man" in episode: "A Family Matter" (episode # 2.9) 15 January 1981 * WKRP in Cincinnati playing "Mr. Armor" in episode: "Bah, Humbug" (episode # 3.7) 20 December 1980 * Lou Grant playing "Haggerty" in episode: "Goop" (episode # 4.5) 24 November 1980 * Hello, Larry playing "Barton, Sr." in episode: "Larry's Mid Life Crisis: Part 3" (episode # 2.22) 27 February 1980 * Little House on the Prairie playing "Mr. Williams" in episode: "Sweet Sixteen" (episode # 6.22) 25 February 1980 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Raymond" in episode: "Captive Night" (episode # 3.11) 21 December 1979 * Lou Grant playing "Sheriff Burkhardt" in episode: "Kidnap" (episode # 3.9) 26 November 1979 * Charlie's Angels playing "Grandpa" in episode: "Angels at the Altar" (episode # 4.4) 3 October 1979 * How the West Was Won playing "Dr. Gunnerson" in episode: "The Forgotten" (episode # 2.8) 19 March 1979 * Charlie's Angels playing "Captain Jack McGuire" in episode: "Angels Ahoy" (episode # 3.8) 8 November 1978 * Project U.F.O. playing "Tom Fairly" in episode: "Sighting 4002: The Joshua Flats Incident" (episode # 1.2) 26 February 1978 * The San Pedro Beach Bums playing "Gramps" in episode: "The Winner's Circle" (episode # 1.5) 17 October 1977 * The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries playing "Doc Wilson" in episode: "The Mystery of the African Safari" (episode # 2.6) 16 October 1977 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Actor" in episode: "Clown of Death" (episode # 4.20) 26 February 1976 * Little House on the Prairie playing "J.W. Diamond" in episode: "The Runaway Caboose" (episode # 2.16) 11 February 1976 * Three for the Road playing "Al Buckheister" in the episode: "The Trail of Bigfoot" (episode # 1.9) 9 November 1975 * The Manhunter playing "Bartender" in episode: "Trial by Fire" (episode # 1.22) 5 March 1975 * The ABC Afternoon Playbreak playing "Dr. Burkelholder" in episode: "Oh Baby, Baby, Baby..." (episode # 3.3) 5 December 1974 * Apple's Way playing "Mr. Alfredd" in episode: "The Circus" (episode # 2.2) 22 September 1974 * Kung Fu playing "Dr. Gormley" in episode: "An Eye for an Eye" (episode # 1.4) 25 January 1973 * Medical Center playing "Farraday" in episode: "End of the Line" (episode # 4.18) 17 January 1973 * Temperatures Rising playing "Duncan" in episode: "The Spy" (episode # 1.12) 5 December 1972 * Temperatures Rising playing "Duncan" in episode: "The Appointment" (episode # 1.3) 26 September 1972 * Bewitched playing "Ed Franklin" in episode: "The Truth, Nothing but the Truth, So Help Me, Sam" (episode # 8.26) 25 March 1972 * Here's Lucy playing "Dr. Cunningham" in episode: "Lucy Bonus Bonuses" (episode # 4.16) 27 December 1971 * Bewitched playing "Burkeholder" in episode: "The Eight Year Itch Witch" (episode # 8.12) 8 December 1971 * Disneyland playing "Mayor" in episode: "Strange Monster of Strawberry Cove: Part 2" (episode # 18.5) 7 November 1971 * The D.A. playing "Actor" in episode: "The People Vs. Lindsay" (episode # 1.7) 5 November 1971 * Disneyland playing "Mayor" in episode: "Strange Monster of Strawberry Cove: Part 1" (episode # 18.4) 31 October 1971 * The Mod Squad playing "Koger" in episode: "Color of Laughter, Color of Tears" (episode # 4.5) 12 October 1971 * Disneyland playing "Mayor Hancock" in episode: "The Boy Who Stole the Elephant: Part 2" (episode # 17.3) 27 September 1971 *''Disneyland'' playing "Mayor Hancock" in episode: "The Boy Who Stole the Elephant: Part 1" (episode # 17.2) 20 September 1971 * Medical Center playing "Elter" in episode: "Danger Point" (episode # 2.18) 27 January 1971 * Green Acres playing "Lieutenant Governor" (as Parley E. Baer) in episode: "Son of Drobney" (episode # 6.16) 12 January 1971 * Here's Lucy playing "Dr. Cunningham" in episode: "Lucy's Vacation" (episode # 3.17) 4 January 1971 * Bewitched playing Mr. Brockway" in episode: "Sisters at Heart" (episode # 7.13) 24 December 1970 * The Virginian playing "Banker" in episode: "Last of the Comancheros" (episode # 9.12) 9 December 1970 * Bewitched playing "Desk Sergeant" in episode: "Paul Revere Rides Again" (episode # 7.6) 29 October 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "Newman, the salesman" in episode: "The Quest" (episode # 5.26) 8 March 1970 * Petticoat Junction playing "Mr. Bellingham" in episode: "Last Train to Pixley" (episode # 7.23) 7 March 1970 * Bewitched playing "Mr. Nickerson" in episode: "Tabitha's Very Own Samantha" (episode # 6.19) 29 January 1970 * Mannix playing "Archie" in episode: "Walk with a Dead Man" (episode # 3.15) 10 January 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Julius Schlager" in episode: "The Empty Parachute" (episode # 5.11) 5 December 1969 * Petticoat Junction playing "Judge Madison" in episode: "The Glen Tinker Caper" (episode # 7.6) 1 November 1969 * Here's Lucy playing "Mr. Philips" in episode: "Lucy and Harry's Tonsils" (episode # 2.5) 20 October 1969 * The Virginian playing "Judge Pitt" in episode: "Halfway Back from Hell" (episode # 8.3) 1 October 1969 * The Doris Day Show playing "Mr. Thornby" in episode: "A Frog Called Harold" (episode # 2.2) 29 September 1969 * The New People playing "John Pilgrim" in episode: "Episode #1.0" (episode #1.0) 22 September 1969 * The Outcasts playing "Actor" in episode: "How Tall Is Blood?" (episode # 1.26) 5 May 1969 * Land of the Giants playing "Senator Obek" in episode: "Sabotage" (episode # 1.24) 30 March 1969 * The Queen and I playing "Palmer" in episode: "Duffy against the Computer" (episode # 1.6) 27 February 1969 * The Name of the Game playing "Doctor" in episode: "The Bobby Currier Story" (episode # 1.22) 21 February 1969 * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "Gilby" in episode: "Join the Army" (episode # 2.13) 3 January 1969 * Ironside playing "Commander Stevens" in episode: "I, the People" (episode # 2.7) 31 October 1968 * Green Acres playing "Mister Peterson" in episode: "Guess Who's Not Going to the Luau?" (episode # 4.1) 25 September 1968 * Ironside playing "Everett Brandt" in episode: "Due Process of the Law" (episode # 1.27) 28 March 1968 * Lassie playing "Austin Redmond" in episode: "Countdown" (episode # 14.23) 18 February 1968 * The Second Hundred Years playing "Hank" in episode: "Love on the Double" (episode # 1.22) 7 February 1968 * Ironside playing "Everett Brandt" in episode: "To Kill a Copy" (episode # 1.18) 25 January 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Vernon Daniels" in episode: "False Witness" (episode # 3.11) 10 December 1967 * Petticoat Junction playing "Judge Turner" in episode: "Kate's Day in Court" (episode # 5.14) 9 December 1967 * The Virginian playing "Pat Magill" in episode: "A Bad Place to Die" (episode # 6.9) 8 November 1967 * Bewitched playing "Bigelow" in episode: "Cheap, Cheap!" (episode # 4.5) 5 October 1967 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Judson Travers" in episode: "A Leader of Men" (episode # 4.4) 29 September 1967 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "General Whitfield" in episode: "Fly Me to the Moon" (episode # 3.1) 12 September 1967 * Green Acres playing "Mr. Treffinger" in episode: "Kimball Gets Fired" (episode # 2.27) 29 March 1967 * Laredo playing "Alcott" in episode: "Like One of the Family" (episode # 2.24) 24 March 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Doctor Pohlmann" in episode: "Killer Klink" (episode # 2.24) 24 February 1967 * Occasional Wife playing "Addison Cartwright" in episode: "The New Secretary" (episode # 1.21) 14 February 1967 * Rango playing "Actor" in episode: "The Daring Holdup of the Deadwood Stage" (episode # 1.2) 20 January 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Al Cooney" in episode: "The Other Side of the Coin" (episode # 4.16) 10 January 1967 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Kramer" in episode: I'd Rather Twitch than Fight" (episode # 3.10) 17 November 1966 * The Pruitts of Southampton playing "Derwin" in episode: "Phyllis Takes a Letter" (episode # 1.4) 27 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Burmeister" in episode: "The Schultz Brigade" (episode # 2.2) 23 September 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Frank Cummings" in episode: "The Case of the Positive Negative" (episode # 9.28) 1 May 1966 * The Double Life of Henry Phyfe playing "Mr. Hamble" in episode: "Spend a Million Phyfe" (episode # 1.14) 14 April 1966 * The Addams Family playing "Arthur J. Henson" in episode: "The Addams Policy" (episode # 2.28) 25 March 1966 * Bewitched playing "Mr. Robinson" in episode: "The Leprechaun" (episode # 2.27) 17 March 1966 * Bonanza playing "Harry Crawford" in episode: "The Emperor Norton" (episode # 7.23) 27 February 1966 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Mr. Corbett" in episode: "Gomer and the Phone Company" (episode # 2.23) 25 February 1966 * Petticoat Junction playing "Bailiff Vince Tucker" in episode: "Jury at the Shady Rest" (episode # 3.22) 15 February 1966 * The Addams Family playing "Arthur J. Henson" in episode: "Pugsley's Allowance" (episode # 2.21) 4 February 1966 * The Farmer's Daughter playing "Mr. Rapp" in episode: "Moe Hill and the Mountains" (episode # 3.16) 7 January 1966 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Colonel Pavlov Popoff" in episode: "A Very Important Russian Is Missing" (episode #3.15) 29 December 1965 * F Troop playing "Colonel Watkins" in episode: "The 86 Proof Spring" (episode # 1.14) 14 December 1965 * The F.B.I. playing "Jake Jason" in episode: "An Elephant Is Like a Rope" (episode # 1.12) 5 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Professor Altman" in episode: "The Scientist" (episode # 1.12) 3 December 1965 * Green Acres playing "Mr. Webster" in episode: "Lisa the Helpmate" (episode # 1.8) 3 November 1965 * The Addams Family playing "Arthur J. Henson" in episode: "Gomez, the People's Choice" (episode # 2.5) 15 October 1965 * Disneyland playing "The Mayor" in episode: "The Further Adventures of Gallegher: The Daily Press vs. City Hall" (episode # 12.4) 10 October 1965 * Death Valley Days playing "Horace Greeley" in episode: "The Great Turkey War" (episode # 14.4) 7 October 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Mr. Babcock" in episode: "Keep Me from the Church on Time" (episode # 3.4) 3 October 1965 * The Farmer's Daughter playing "Actor" in episode: "Katy's Castle" (episode # 2.30) 23 April 1965 * The Addams Family playing "Arthur J. Henson" in episode: "Progress and the Addams Family" (episode # 1.30) 23 April 1965 * The Addams Family playing "Arthur J. Henson" in episode: "Mortica's Favorite Charity" (episode # 1.29) 16 April 1965 * Profiles in Courage playing "Actor" in episode: "John Quincy Adams" (episode # 1.22) 11 April 1965 * The Addams Family playing "Arthur J. Henson" in episode: "Crisis in the Addams Family" (episode 1.24) 12 March 1965 * Hazel playing "Mr. Myers" in episode: "What's Buzzin' Hazel?" (episode # 4.22) 25 February 1965 * My Living Doll playing "Judge" in episode: "The Witness" (episode # 1.21) 10 February 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Ian Jarvis" in episode: "The Case of the Telltale Tap" (episode # 8.18) 4 February 1965 * Petticoat Junction playing "Henry Philips" in episode: "Smoke-Eaters" (episode # 2.13) 5 January 1965 * Mickey playing "Sheriff" in episode: "Luck O' the Irish" (episode # 1.14) 23 December 1964 * Karen playing "Vonschmidt" in episode: "Hollywood Hound" (episode # 1.11) 14 December 1964 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Bollack" in episode: "Mr. Biddle's Crime Wave" (episode # 2.8) 4 December 1964 * The Rogues playing "Harry Briggs" in episode: "The Project Man" (episode # 1.7) 1 November 1964 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Darby" in episode: "The Pennies" (episode # 13.7) 28 October 1964 * The Outer Limits playing "Dr. Bernard Stone" in episode: "Behold Eck!" (episode # 2.3) 3 October 1964 * Temple Houston playing "Claude Spanker" in episode: "The Town That Trespassed" (episode # 1.25) 26 March 1964 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Actor" in episode: "Jack Renews Driver's Liscence" (episode #14.24) 24 March 1964 * Bonanza playing "Frank Armstead" in episode: "No Less a Man" (episode # 5.24) 15 March 1964 * The Great Adventure playing "Mayor" in episode: "The Night Raiders" (episode # 1.18) 21 February 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Lee Burroughs" in episode: "Bloodline" (episode # 1.20) 11 February 1964 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Charlie Cornwall" in episode: "Queen of the Cats" (episode # 6.20) 7 February 1964 * Disneyland playing "Sheriff Rad Taler" in episode: "Bristle Face: Part 2" (episode # 10.16) 2 February 1964 * Disneyland playing "Sheriff Rad Taler" in episode: "Bristle Face: Part 1" (episode # 10.15) 26 January 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Willard Hupp" in episode: "The Case of the Bouncing Boomerang" (episode #7.11) 12 December 1963 * Wagon Train playing "George Tally" in episode: "The Eli Bancroft Story" (episode # 7.9) 11 November 1963 * Dr. Kildare playing "Dr. James Conner" in episode: "One Clear Bright Thursday Morning" (episode # 3.7) 7 November 1963 * Temple Houston playing "Sheriff Beckman" in episode: "The Third Bullet" (episode # 1.5) 24 October 1963 * Rawhide playing "Bryant" in episode: "Incident at El Crucero" (episode # 6.3) 10 October 1963 * GE True playing "Harry" in episode: "Security Risk" (episode # 1.22) 3 March 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Mayor Roy Stoner" in episode: "Rafe Hollister Sings" (episode # 3.20) 11 February 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Mayor Roy Stoner" in episode: "The Loaded Goat" (episode # 3.18) 28 January 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Mayor Roy Stoner" in episode: "Barney and the Governor" (episode # 3.15) 7 January 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Mayor Roy Stoner" in episode: "The Bed Jacket" (episode # 3.12) 17 December 1962 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Mayor Roy Stoner" in episode: "The Mayberry Band" (episode # 3.8) 19 November 1962 * Perry Mason playing "David Bickel" in episode: "The Case of the Stand-In Sister" (episode # 6.8) 15 November 1962 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Mayor Roy Stoner" in episode: "The Cow Thief" (episode # 3.5) 29 October 1962 * The Lucy Show playing "Mr. Evans" in episode: "Lucy Buys a Sheep" (episode # 1.5) 29 October 1962 * Wagon Train playing "Maitland" in episode: "The Mavis Grant Story" (episode # 6.6) 24 October 1962 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Mayor Roy Stoner" in episode: "Andy and the New Mayor" (episode # 3.3) 15 October 1962 * Laramie playing "Actor" in episode: "The Fortune Hunter' (episode # 4.3) 9 October 1962 * The Virginian playing "The Senator" in episode: "Woman from White Wing" (episode # 1.2) 26 September 1962 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Reston" in episode: "Genesis" (episode # 6.1) 15 September 1962 * Room for One More playing "Mr. Bailey" in episode: "Son of a Boss" (episode # 1.26) 28 July 1962 * Bachelor Father playing "Actor" in episode: "Peter and the Medicine Man" (episode # 5.39) 19 June 1962 * General Electric Theater playing "Harvey Seymour" in episode: "The Troubled Heart" (episode # 10.30) 22 April 1962 * Target: The Corruptors playing "Mr. Pitts" in episode: "Journey into Mourning" (episode # 1.27) 13 April 1962 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Sam Thurber" in episode: "Hobson's Choice" (episode # 5.29) 7 April 1962 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Lt. Hockberg" in episode: "Safari" (episode # 1.27) 27 March 1962 * Frontier Circus playing "Sheriff" in episode: "Calamitry Circus" (episode # 1.17) 8 March 1962 * Wagon Train playing "Clyde Montgomery" in episode: "The Hobie Redman Story" (episode # 5.16) 17 January 1962 * Dennis the Menace playing "Mr. Pindike" in episode: "Calling All Bird Lovers" (episode # 3.15) 14 January 1962 * Perry Mason playing "Edward Faraday" in episode: "The Case of the Captain's Coin" (episode # 5.17) 13 January 1962 * The Rifleman playing "Neff Packer" in episode: "A Friend in Need" (episode # 4.13) 25 December 1961 * Bus Stop playing "Bisbee" in episode: "The Runaways" (episode # 1.13) 24 December 1961 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Darby" in episode: "The Trading Stamps" (episode # 10.10) 7 December 1961 * The New Breed playing "Pop O'Shea" in episode: "No Fat Cops" (episode # 1.1) 3 October 1961 * Perry Mason playing "Seward Quentin" in episode: "The Case of the Jealous Journalist" (episode # 5.1) 2 September 1961 * Westinghouse Playhouse playing "Edgar Fairbanks" in episode: "Country Club" (episode # 1.21) 2 June 1961 * Adventures in Paradise playing "Penner Bell" in episode: "Errand of Mercy" (episode # 2.32) 25 May 1961 * Bonanza playing "Jack Cunningham" in episode: "The Thunderhead Swindle" (episode # 2.30) 29 April 1961 * Checkmate playing "Harris" in episode: "The Deadly Silence" (episode # 1.27) 8 April 1961 * Michael Shayne playing "Dr. Manx" in episode: "The Ancient Art of Murder" (episode # 1.21) 24 February 1961 * Harrigan and Son playing "Williams" in episode: "Poor Little Rich Guy" (episode # 1.14) 20 January 1961 * The Roaring 20s playing "C.W. Webster" in episode: "Layoff Charlie" (episode # 1.10) 17 December 1960 * The Real McCoys playing "Mr. Venable" in episode: "Beware a Smart Woman" (episode # 4.11) 6 December 1960 * Dan Raven playing "Shore" in episode: "The Satchel Man" (episode # 1.8) 11 November 1960 * The Law and Mr. Jones playing "Actor" in episode: "Drivel" (episode # 1.4) 4 November 1960 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Darby" in episode: "The Table and the Painting" (episode # 9.6) 2 November 1960 * National Velvet playing "Frank Winters" in episode: "The Drought" (episode # 1.6) 23 October 1960 * National Velvet playing "Mr. Winters" in episode: "A Matter of Pride" (episode # 1.4) 9 October 1960 * Thriller playing "Fisherman" in episode: "Child's Play" (episode # 1.2) 20 September 1960 * Startime playing "Congressional Committeeman" in episode: "Crime, Inc." (episode # 1.16) 19 January 1960 * Lock-Up playing "Wardman" in episode: "The Drop" (episode # 1.14) 26 December 1959 * Westinghouse Desliu Playhouse playing "Gaunt" in episode: "The Hanging Judge" (episode # 2.8) 4 December 1959 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Ellsworth" in episode: "Tiger" (episode # 3.11) 28 November 1959 * Dennis the Menace playing "Capt. Blast" in episode: "Innocents in Space" (episode # 1.5) 1 November 1959 * Disneyland playing "Kusak - Storekeeper" in episode: "The Swamp Fox: Brother against Brother" (episode # 6.5) 30 October 1959 * The Texan playing "Drummer" in episode: "Blue Norther" (episode # 2.5) 12 October 1959 * The Rifleman playing "Walter Mather" in episode: "A Matter of Faith" (episode # 1.34) 19 May 1959 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Darby" in episode: "The Treasurer's Son" (episode # 7.27) 15 April 1959 * Goodyear Theatre playing "Roger Blake" in episode: "A Good Name" (episode # 2.11) 2 March 1959 * Black Saddle playing "Ed Gunther" in episode: "Client: Starkey" (episode # 1.5) 7 February 1959 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Clem Doud" in episode: "Make It Look Good" (episode # 3.18) 5 February 1959 * Make Room for Daddy playing "Mr. Kendall" in episode: "Red Tape" (episode # 6.17) 2 February 1959 * Steve Canyon playing "McJorgenson" in episode: "Pilot Error" (episode # 1.12) 13 December 1958 * Goodyear Theatre playing "Roger Blake" in episode: "Lazarus Walks Again" (episode # 2.2) 27 October 1958 * Matinee Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "End of the Rope" (episode # 3.181) 27 June 1958 * Matinee Theater playing "Actor" in episode: "End of the Robe" (episode # 3.113) 24 March 1958 * Trackdown playing "Ronald Desmond" in episode: "The Toll Road" (episode # 1.17) 31 January 1958 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Darby" in episode: "The Trophy" (episode # 6.13) 1 January 1958 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Darby" in episode: "Christmas Tree Lot" (episode # 6.11) 18 December 1957 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Darby" in episode: "Tuti-Fruiti Ice Cream" (episode # 6.10) 11 December 1957 * The Court of Last Resort playing "Constable Stokes" in episode: "The Clarence Redding Case" (episode # 1.10) 6 December 1957 * The 20th Century Fox Hour playing "George Wixted" in episode: "The Mariage Broker" (episode # 2.19) 12 June 1957 * Panic! playing "Father Francis Kenney" in episode: "Courage" (episode # 1.10) 7 May 1957 * Wire Service playing "Actor" in episode: "Run, Sheep, Run" (episode # 1.30) 29 April 1957 * The 20th Century Fox Hour playing "Ralph Robets" in episode: "Men in Her Life" (episode # 2.15) 17 April 1957 * Jane Wyman Presents the Fireside Theater playing "Enos Finney" in episode: "The Wildcatter" (episode # 2.27) 19 March 1957 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Dan Morrison" in episode: "The Hanging Tree" (episode # 1.21) 22 February 1957 * I Love Lucy playing "Mr. Perry" in episode: "Lucy Gets Chummy with the Neighbors" (episode # 6.18) 18 February 1957 * The Ford Television Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "The Penlands and the Poole" (episode # 5.17) 23 January 1957 * Jane Wyman Presents the Fireside Theater playing "Mr. Fitch" in episode: "The Golden Door" (episode # 2.19) 22 January 1957 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Mayor Homer Bellam" in episode: "Muletown Gold Strike" (episode # 1.12) 21 December 1956 * You Are There playing "Henry Janis" in episode: "The Great Diamond Fraud (November 1872) (episode # 5.2) 9 September 1956 * You Are There playing "Benjamin Franklin" in episode: "Benjamin Franklin's Kite Experiment (June 15, 1752) (episode # 4.27) 13 May 1956 * Jane Wyman Presents the Fireside Theater playing "Fitch" in episode: "The Hidden People" (episode # 1.35) 24 April 1956 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Police Detective Gryar" in episode: "Help Wanted" (episode # 1.27) 1 April 1956 * You Are There playing "Captain Lucas" in episode: "Spindletop - The First Great Texas Oil Strike (January 10, 1901)" (episode # 4.12) 4 December 1955 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Mr. Darby" in episode: "A Ball of Tinfoil" (episode # 4.9) 25 November 1955 * Fury playing "Actor" in episode: "The Horse Coper" (episode # 1.3) 29 October 1955 * I Love Lucy playing "Mr. Reilly" in episode: "Ricky Needs an Agent" (episode # 4.29) 16 May 1955 * TV Reader's Digest playing "Actor" in episode: "Dear Friends and Gentle Hearts" (episode # 1.17) 9 May 1955 * It's a Great Life playing "Mailman" in episode: "The Raffle Ticket" (episode # 2.31) 8 April 1955 * So This Is Hollywood playing "Actor" in episode: "Mother Dodd Came to Town" (episode # 1.13) 26 March 1955 * The Man Behind the Badge playing "Fallon" in episode: "The Case of the Part-Time Cop" (episode # 2.11) 19 March 1955 * It's a Great Life playing "Mr. Scott" in episode: "The Engagement Ring" (episode # 1.24) 15 February 1955 * Father Knows Best playing "Lyle" in episode: "A Friend of Old George's" (episode # 1.15) 9 January 1955 * Letter to Loretta playing "Mr. Banner" in episode: "Three Minutes Too Late" (episode # 2.17) 26 December 1954 * General Electric Theater playing "Haveman" in episode: "Pretending Makes It So" (episode # 3.1) 12 September 1954 * Dragnet playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Lamp" (episode # 1.14) 19 June 1952 External links * Wikipedia biography * Yahoo! TV biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Parley Baer at the Internet Movie Database Baer, ParleyBaer, ParleyBaer, ParleyBaer, ParleyBaer, ParleyBaer, ParleyBaer, ParleyBaer, ParleyBaer, Parley